With the continuous development of electronic technologies, most consumer electronic products such as mobile phones, portable computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, and media players use monitors as input and output devices, making products more friendly to human-computer interaction. Organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) or micro light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as a light emitting device because of its self-luminous, fast response, wide viewing angle and can be fabricated on flexible substrates. Other features are increasingly used in high-performance display areas. A display device using a light emitting element generally defines a display area and a non-display area. A plurality of pixel units arranged in a matrix are located in the display area. Each pixel unit corresponds to one pixel driving circuit. A display driving circuit for driving the pixel driving circuit is located in the non-display area. The pixel driving circuit includes a selection transistor, a driving transistor, a storage capacitor, and a light emitting element. When a size of the display increases, as the number of pixel units increases, a size of the display driving circuit for driving the pixel driving circuit also increases accordingly, resulting in an excessively large area of the non-display area. As the demand for narrow borders increases, the area of the non-display area decreases. Thus, the circuit structure of the display device needs to be simplified.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.